


Blue Eyes

by XianXianisthreeyearsold



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Minecraft, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianXianisthreeyearsold/pseuds/XianXianisthreeyearsold
Summary: George likes the blue color, and it's not because it's the only he can see.OrWhere Dream asks if blue is George's favorite color, but he does not like the color just because he's colorblind.P.S: It was also posted in  portuguese in my watpad account (Ash_Phoenix_) and in my Spirit account (Wanning). I changed a little bit the summaries to fit better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry if my english is bad (I don't know even if someone will read this, since it's just a little one-shot lol). English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I just remembered that Dream's eyes are green after I posted it lol. So, sorry about this.
> 
> Warn me if there's any mistake, please. Let me know if you liked!

"Blue is your favorite color, George?"

George, Dream and SapNap were on a server, recording the video that would then be called "Minecraft but we are all colorblind" When Dream asked him that.

He didn't know much to answer. It's not like he could see colors other than blue and yellow very clearly. He thought; all his life the best (and certainly the prettiest) color he has ever seen was blue, but he was never able to see the other colors, so how should he reply to that?

He then thought of the day he finally met Dream in real life, the day he finally saw what his friend looked like. What was there to talk about? He was just a giant (God, he seemed a giraffe near George), had blond hair that shine under the sunlight and freckles.

But what really caught George's attention were the blue eyes that, even though he was color blind, he could see clearly. Beautiful blue eyes like the color of the ocean, that matched his bright and playful personality.

"Uhh ... George?" Said Dream, Sapnap is also looking at him now (even if it was through his minecraft character). He left his thoughts, responding with a smile, even though the other two couldn't see.

"Yes ... It's my favorite color."

"Haha, of course, it is the most beautiful here." Dream replied.

He just kept smiling. "Yes, it is certainly the most beautiful."


End file.
